Ai Shiterou Ookami
by Lady Shiroe
Summary: Yoshimori Sumimori may not be what his grandfather told him he was, or only half the truth. Yoshimori x Fem! Madarao R&R


A/N: Okay, so I revamped this story to make it better than when I first wrote it. For those whom haven't read it yet, this is a Yoshimori/Fem! Madarao fic

Enjoy

"Wake up Yoshimori," whispered a soft, sultry voice in my ear. Something prodded my stomach. I rolled onto my belly in a pitiful attempt to return to my slumber. A finger began drawing shapes on my stomach."Wake up Yoshi-chan. You're the one whose suppose to wake me up." Then there were a few slurping sounds when I realized that I had spirit-dog drool all over my face.

Bolting upright, I opened my eyes. Furrowing my brow, I yelled, "I told you Madarao, don't ever call me that. I hate it. And how the hell did you get into my kekkai?" I deadpanned as I pointed at the hovering spirit. Lazily, I dispelled the transparent blue barrier around my mattress. The kekkai vanished with a wisp. I saw Shigemori...my grandfather

"It's Mikana-chan," giggled the canid-like ayakashi as she floated in front of me. She let out a mock sigh, placing her paws on her cheeks. For a moment, she said nothing. Mikana said at last, "When will you actually remember and acknowledge that I'm a woman? And the reason I was able to get in your kekkai is because we're spiritually linked you silly boy." A shroud of smoke popped out of nowhere, making me close my eyes momentarily. I wheezed, swatting at the intangible air. When the smoke dissipated, I saw Mikana had taken on her humanoid form. Long auburn locks fell down to her waist. Brilliant emerald eyes twinkled at me. Her voluptuous breasts were barely contained by a green kimono with a black bamboo pattern. Wide hips adorned her waist. Around her neck, she wore a purple beaded necklace that sealed away her true form. For a five hundred something year old wolf spirit, Mikana was still pretty damn sexy. I was having a hard time not staring at her blatantly perky tits. She could probably turn any human male into a blithering idiot.

Looking out the window, I noticed dusk had already fallen though the full moon hadn't even broken the horizon yet. The digital twenty-four hour clock read eight-thirty. Turning to face Mikana, I asked, "Why did you wake me up?" Putting on the purple Kekkaishi uniform over my boxers, I added, "Usually, I'm the one who has to wake you up. And you rarely ever use that form."

"Time to go," she said, tugging on my arm. "We can talk later...

Sitting upon a kekkai yards above Karasumori High, I asked, "Mika-chan, what's this all about. You're never this cryptic. You're being coy and it irritates me. Whenever you had something to say, you've always been so forthright about it. Please, tell me what's going on." Mikana remained silent. Her warm green eyes focused solely on mine. She then finally spoke.

"I wanted to be far away from the Sumimori estate when I...I" Her words faltered. She seemed to be losing a mental skirmish. Then, she whispered, "I wanted to be alone when I confessed," she said, her voice nervous. Her snow-white wolf ears were back and her pale cheeks flushed. She giggled girlishly; it was so unlike her in all the years I'd known her. She'd acted so masculine that I'd though she'd been a guy."I didn't want Hakubi, Tokine or Shigemori to be around when I told this to you." Her voice became shaky and unstable. "First off, you're not completely...human to tell you the truth, Yoshimori. I was told to keep this a secret from you unless it meant life or death. I'm just being selfish." Mikana let out a strange bark-like laugh. "It's rather ironic that you're half-human and half-ayakashi. T-the other thing is...hard for me to say." Confessing, she said, "I-I'm in love with you Yoshimori..." She cast her eyes down at the mosquito infested school below us.

To say I was shocked was more than an understatement. What I felt was purely inexplicable. Not only was I half-demon, but Mikana had just told me that she loved me. But it was the fact I'm part Yokai that stirred me. Finding the courage, I asked, "I-how can you be in love with me? And do you know anything of me being part ayakashi?"

"I do," whispered Mikana, her lips inches away from mine. I stiffened the moment her black painted lips touched mine. The only word to describe what I felt was electrifying. Her hands were on my back, pulling me deeper into the kiss. Hesitating, I didn't know what to do. Should I kiss her back? Taking advantage of my hesitance, the wolf demon thrust her tongue into my mouth. Her long pink tongue twist around mine, exploring the confines of my mouth.

Once we had to break for air, all I could say was, "Whoa!"

Mikana giggled and wrapped her arms around me. Behind me, I could feel her tail swatting at the air. "You kissed me back! I'll tell you everything I know about your true self, Yoshi-chan. Oops," she said, catching herself. It was no feat to decipher her expression. Obviously, she was deeply in love with me. "But can you promise me something Yoshimori?"

"Hm?"

"No matter what I say about who you are or your origins, you shall be my eternal mate," Mikana whispered, her face almost touching mine. Her whiskers tickled my cheek as I drowned in her poison green eyes. They were verdant pools of deadly beauty. I simply couldn't look away.

"I promise, Mikana-chan," I said, the sincerity in my voice genuine. My companion of nineteen years nuzzled her face in the crook of my arm.

"Two decades ago when you were born," began Mikana, "You had a fragile and sickly body. There was no doubt that you wouldn't last the night. It seemed that there was no way of saving you, until an Ayakashi by the name of Shadow Wolf took a risky gamble and merged himself with you, giving you a second chance at life. After the merge completed, a durable, artificial skin was enchanted upon you and acts as a seal to contain your demon form. It's a complex enchantment by human standard, but I could easily shatter such a spell."

I asked, "Will you, Mika-chan?" I lowered us down to the ground for more room.

Smiling, she replied, "Ah, but of course I will. However, I need you, a Kekkaishi to remove the seal around my neck. Then we shall be free." I nodded and removed the sealing neshi from her neck. It shattered in my hand the moment I removed it from her neck. Mist exploded all around the two of us. As the veil of fog dissipated, I looked upon Mikana's beautiful form.


End file.
